User blog:Withersoul 235/My thoughts on the Minecraft Movie
Navigation *Info about the movie *My thoughts about the movie (you are here) ----- As you may or may not know, a Minecraft movie is being made by Mojang, Warner Bros and Vertigo Entertainment. You can click the top link for more info. This purely details my thoughts about the film. Let's get started. Now, foremost of all ... do you think the movie, in its current state, will be good? My answer is a solid No. I'll elaborate in a few sections below. _____________________________________________________________________________________ By far the part of the movie that's got me worried the most is its Plot. Basically, the plot will be about a teenage girl and her friends having to save the Overworld from the Ender Dragon. That's it. Why is this bad? # Is that literally it?! So much you can do with Minecraft, and you flat-out go with the most dull, lazy and straightforward idea possible. # It's literally just Story Mode with a different boss. # The Ender Dragon seriously isn't noteworthy at all. The crew could've just went with the idra of creating a new villain — an actually imposing one. Just look at what all YouTube Minecraft animators are doing. Well yeah, were doing. Such creativity! Such fantastic, epic villains! So many amazing ideas! But no, for a game so potent and unlimited, they just go with the bland and basic idea of killing the Ender Dragon. This is seriously damn disappointing. As much as I heavily oppose putting Herobrine, Entity 303, Null or virtually any other Minecraft creepypasta in said film, all of them would've made a much better story than just a mindless Ender Dragon going on a rampage. _____________________________________________________________________________________ I feel like the movie has the wrong crew. Mojang, Roy Lee (the LEGO Movie guy), Jim Berney (the visual effects man), Peter Sollet (the director) and the Nee Brothers (the main writers) can stay. The rest can go. Almost none of these people have any experience with Minecraft. This is why most videogame films tend to suck — the crew knows next to nothing about the game(s). Frankly, Mojang should've pulled a Sonic Mania out of their ass and hired a bunch of Minecraft Animation YouTubers to design, animate and screenwrite (in collaboration and under supervision of Mojang, Roy Lee, Peter Sollett and the Nees of course). Think of Black Plasma Studios, Batman4014, Rainimator, NinjaCharlieT, ZNathanStudioZ, MrFudgeMonkeyz (okay, his content is pure cringe / cancer, I must say, but his animation, SFX and sound / voice editing skills are insane), maybe Craftronix too, all those people! (Slamacow would be hard to hire because he quit Minecraft animation in its entirety, forever) Then, the movie could seriously be awesome: hire true Minecraft fans, not people unfamiliar with the game. Hiring fans would especially be good, considering Mojang's previous attempts at Minecraft stories (Story Mode wasn't all too good Season 2 blatantly sucked and the Mini-Series was just pure trash) weren't really good. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Overall, I'm still hyped for the film, but I'm afraid it will heavily disappoint, and completely fail in living up to the YouTube animation world. Am I hyped for the movie? Yes. Do you think it will be good? Sadly, I have that feel it won't be. How do you think it could improve? Completely rework the story from something bland, basic and straightforward into an amazing universe with fantastic lore and alot of creativity and originality. That, and hire some of the greatest Minecraft animators on YouTube to animate, design and screenwrite. What do you think? What are your thoughts on all this? I'd love to see your opinion in the comments! Wither out. APRIL 2019 UPDATE: Live-action?! Fucking seriously?! What the hell Mojang?! Yeah no, this movie is gonna be total trash. Not worth my attention. Category:Blog posts